


time after time

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Minor Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Prom, Slow Dancing, kind of hehe, this is very wholesome!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: “What do you meanyou didn’t go to prom?”Johnny whispers the last part as if it's a scandalous, possibly sensitive subject, and Doyoung rolls his eyes as an almost automatic response.“I was homeschooled, Johnny.” Doyoung sighs. “You know this.”“But that’s so…” Johnny says, and Doyoung’s eyebrows raise almost in challenge. The older seems to think better of what he was going to say, reformulating it. “I just think everyone should get to experience prom, at least once. It’s such a landmark in growing up.”Or, the one where Johnny would do absolutely anything for his best friend, including attempting to recreate the most magical evening of a teenager's life only for Kim Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 34
Kudos: 345





	time after time

**Author's Note:**

> the johndo tag lacks a lot in terms of fluff for the sake of fluff, so i decided to dip my toes in it. this was so stressful to write and worked on with less patience than i would've liked, but alas, here it is. 
> 
> the title of this fic is from cyndi lauper's [ time after time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdQY7BusJNU). you'll find from the other songs featured i might have been on a ~mood~ while writing this. 
> 
> happy birthday to doyoung, one of the most fascinating people i've ever come across in this life. writing small pieces of you is an honor i'll never get tired of having.

“What do you mean you _didn’t go to prom_?” 

Johnny whispers the last part as if it's a scandalous, possibly sensitive subject, and Doyoung rolls his eyes as an almost automatic response. 

They were sitting down at their usual library table with their friends to try and get some last minute work done when Jungwoo started laughing at his phone, effectively distracting everyone else trying to be productive. He passed his phone around to show everyone his awkward prom pictures that Facebook memories decided to remind him off (though Doyoung would argue he looked incredibly adorable instead), earning a fair amount of teasing at both his hairstyle and choice of date. Essays and thesis are forgotten in favor of a break to reminisce over everyone’s own memories of their iconic high school experience, But Doyoung stayed suspiciously silent until Taeyong questioned him about it and the younger just shrugged with a “I didn’t go”, much to Johnny’s apparent shock. 

“I was homeschooled, Johnny.” Doyoung sighs. “You know this.”  
  
It’s true -- Doyoung came to the United States around the time he should be starting high-school, and his parents were too scared to send him to a normal school and see him bullied for being asian and not fluent. He was taught by private tutors until he graduated, and he’s almost sure if his parents could have those for college as well, they would. It's a common knowledge between his friends, moreso even to Johnny, who has actually met Doyoung's parents on several occasions before. 

“But that’s so…” Johnny says, and Doyoung’s eyebrows raise almost in challenge. The older seems to think better of what he was going to say, reformulating it. “I just think everyone should get to experience prom, at least once. It’s such a landmark in growing up.”   
  
“Loads of people don’t go to prom for some reason or another, Johnny.” Jaehyun points out. “Besides, it’s not _that_ great. Mine was super awkward.”   
  
“God, mine too. I had my first time after prom.” Taeyong reveals, cringing afterwards.   
  
_“Nooo!” “Really?” “With a boy or a girl?!”_ comes from all around the table, and he shushes them as a reminder that they're in a library. 

“With a girl, so really not as exciting. It wasn’t even that bad, she was so sweet but let’s just say, not my best performance.”

Doyoung can clearly picture it -- Taeyong as a high school student, not yet out to anyone, trying to awkwardly fumble through a relatinship with a girl. It's both a sad and hilarious image in his mind.

“I went with my boyfriend to prom, and I actually gave him head on the backseat of his truck on the way to the afterparty. It was terrible but also, sort of great?” Jungwoo laughs, unabashed. “I was so paranoid someone saw us.” 

“At least you got _some_ action, my date threw up all over my shoes by the time we left the gym.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “I told her not to drink the spiked punch and wait for the decent alcohol at my place later but _nooo_ .” 

“I wish I was out in high school, like, it would’ve been so much more fun if I had taken a guy I liked or something.” Taeyong sighs. “But alas, it wasn’t as easy back then.”  
  
“But that’s the thing, even if they’re shitty, we all have prom stories we can tell people. Doie doesn’t even have that, you know?” Johnny pouts.   
  
It's one of those moments, where Doyoung can feel his heart so warm in affection. He reaches over the table before he can stop himself, fingers softly brushing the hair sticking to the older's forehead. “Johnny, I really don’t mind that much. Sure, it would’ve been nice if I got to go, but there’s nothing we can do now.”   
  
Johnny sighs, still unsatisfied. “I guess so.” 

Doyoung hopes the older will let it go so that they can finally go back to do what they were supposed to be doing in the first place, but when he glances up less than a minute later, he can see can see how Johnny’s face seems to slowly lighten up as the cogs in his mind turn. Doyoung’s anxiety starts building up because whatever is going on there, there at least a 50% chance it’s a terrible idea that he’ll have to fix later. He’s just about to say so, possibly with an exasperated tone to let him know he’s not joking, when Johnny meets his stare and _beams_ , eyes in half turned moons, relaxed like there’s absolutely nothing to worry about.   
  
Doyoung looks away, ignoring how the tips of his ears are turning red and ready to go back to his essay. Hopefully this won’t bite him in the ass later. 

“Do not encourage him.” Is the first thing Doyoung warns as soon as he walks into his apartment a week later, removing his shoes at the door and ignoring the frown Taeyong throws him once he carelessly drops his backpack right beside it.   
  
“ _Hello Doyoung, nice to see you too, I’m doing well, it was no problem cooking you dinner!_ ” The older sighs exasperatedly from the kitchen, but there’s no bite in the way he grins knowingly after. “Don’t encourage _who_?” 

“Johnny.” He narrows his eyes at his friend. “I am sure he’s planning something, and I don’t like it.”   
  
“Why do you think so?” Taeyong asks, face hidden as he stirs the pan. 

“He’s been acting weird. I asked if he wanted to have lunch today and he said he was busy which you know, odd but not impossible, but then he canceled on picking me up after my class.” He rants. “I know those signs, Taeyong. He’s planning something and it’s most likely something dumb.”   
  
Taeyong finally turns around, narrowing his eyes at him. “That’s mean, Doyoung. Johnny has done plenty of nice things for you.”   
  
Doyoung pouts, effectively chastised, because that’s true. Throughout the years, Johnny has surprised Doyoung with gestured that range from the most mundane and daily, like buying his coffee or picking up his books at his apartament when he forgets, to rotine efforts, like always driving him to late night classes, to frankly impressively elaborate ones, like driving him across the state for Spring Break just because Doyoung was too scared to go by himself. He's had his fair share of mishaps -- like when he drunk e-mailed one of Doyoung's asshole professors to rant about the he treated Doyoung in class, or when he tried ordering his friend a burguer on Uber Eats and upon a slip of his finger and lack of attention, accidentally got 60 instead, but still, the general consensus is that Johnny puts an immense amount effort into making Doyoung happy. 

Doyoung is as thankful as he is lost sometimes. Johnny is inherently kind and considerate, but he’s so much more so when it comes to him -- attentive when he talks, hanging on to his every word, mindful of his feelings, always willing to put himself second to his friend happiness. It's always been like this, and when they first met, Doyoung thought it was a Psych student thing -- being that sensitive to people in his surroundings, always trying to help. At some point it became clear it was more of a Johnny thing, and especially a _Johnny and Doyoung_ thing, which does nothing to stop the way his stomach flutters at the gestures. 

It can be overwhelming sometimes. Johnny loves him openly, and it's hard to feel like he deserves so much sincere affection. 

“I know.” He sighs, pouting. “I just… you know how it makes me feel.”   
  
There’s a door closing from behind him, and Doyoung almost jumps from where he’s seated until he notices it’s just Yuta, who he didn’t even realize was at his place until now.   
  
“All warm and fuzzy inside?” He teases, snuggling up behind Taeyong.   
  
Taeyong is more kind, studies Doyoung patiently even though they’ve had this conversation plenty of times before. “Doyoung, stop overthinking it. Johnny does this sort of thing because he likes making you happy. If you’re not ready to accept the obvious truth as to why that is, at least take it at face value.” 

“There is no obvious truth.” Doyoung defends, though already feeling his cheeks heat up. “And he _is_ planning something then!”   
  
Taeyong rolls his eyes, making a zipping sign on his lips. Yuta laughs. “Honestly, I find your dedication to the role of being oblivious absolutely _fascinating_ , sincerely worthy of a--”   
  
Doyoung huffs, done with this conversation before it even starts. He's _not_ playing oblivious -- it's just that whatever he has with Johnny, it's mostly better if left unsaid. Talking about it only makes him anxious, and doesn't matter how many times he tells his friends this, they won't leave it alone.

He wishes he could storm out of the kitchen, but he’s hungry and still needs to eat dinner, so instead he does the very mature option of raising his voice over Yuta’s. “ _So_ , still, don’t encourage him. Johnny needs to focus on his research and not in whatever he’s trying to pull for me.”   
  
“As if he needs _any_ encouragement.” Taeyong smiles. “Just relax and enjoy it, Doyoung. Johnny’s love is a force not to be reckoned, and it’s better to just ride it out.” 

_That is easier said than done_ , Doyoung thinks. He spends the next week or so paranoid that Johnny is going to pop out of a bush at any given moment, wake him up with a litter of puppies on his bed, or whatever it is that he’s scheming. 

He’s also reluctant to admit that he misses Johnny’s daily presence on his life. It’s a little pathetic -- it’s been a week, and they still text every day, but just because they’re not meeting up essentially every opportunity possible, it already feels like Doyoung’s days are emptier somehow. Definitely more boring. 

As he gets two coffee orders from the campus Starbucks, the senior tries to tell himself that this is for intel gathering only -- he needs to know what Johnny’s planning, and there’s no better way for that than catching him by surprise on his lab break, prime scheming hours.   
  
Doyoung greets the security guard in front of Psychology Building with a polite smile, coming along often enough not to be ID’d anymore despite not being part of the department. He rushes to get to the elevator before it closes, balancing the coffees on his hands as not to spill and presses the button to the fifth floor. 

There’s not many people in the hallways at this time, most taking their lunch breaks, and Doyoung follows straight down to the small door with a sign for “Experimental Psychology Laboratory”. He puts one of the coffees down and knocks a few times, picking it up right after.   
  
A few seconds later the door opens slightly, a brown head of hair on a white coat looking outside curiously at him before it melts into bored recognition. “Oh, it’s you. One minute.”   
  
Doyoung watches as Donghyuck, the undergraduate who also helps at the lab, lets the door swing open completely and walks back into the other rooms calling for Johnny. Doyoung is left alone at the doorstep that leads into the anteroom for bags and coats, and as discreetly as he can, takes the opportunity to look at the cubbies to try and find Johnny’s North Face backpack, eager for clues.   
  
“Curiosity killed the cat, Doie.” Johnny sing songs as he appears on the other end of the room, smiling as he takes off his white coat and hangs it. Doyoung feels the loss for a second, always one to appreciate how attractive Johnny looks when he’s full scientist, but lets that thought float away quickly. 

“I know you’re planning something, Johnny. I’m trying to find out what.” Doyoung narrows his eyes, extending Johnny’s coffee for him and watching as the older takes it with an appreciative smile.   
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Johnny says, shit eating grin on his face. “And I think you came to take me for that lunch you’ve been promising me since I was an undergrad.”   
  
They finally leave the lab, Johnny closing the door behind him as Doyoung narrows his eyes. “I’m pretty sure I’ve already paid for that, Johnny. More than once, if I remember.”   
  
“Yeah, but then I paid for like, a hundred after, so you still owe me.” He smiles, and Doyoung sighs because he knows Johnny will say that and then, an hour later, still pay behind his back anyway. It’s a losing fight.   
  
“How long do you have before you need to be back?” Doyoung asks on the elevator.   
  
Johnny glances at his phone. “An hour and a half? We’re doing the splash test today, so I have to prepare the rat for that.”   
  
Doyoung makes a face. “ _Don’t tell me_ , that’s a mean one, isn’t it? For depression? I don’t want to know!” 

Johnny only laughs, letting his arm fall on Doyoung’s shoulder and bringing him closer. “I know, I know, I’m sorry bunny, won’t mention again!”  
  
Doyoung frees himself as soon as they make it to the parking lot, getting inside the passenger seat of Johnny’s car. “Stop calling me bunny.”   
  
Johnny hums, amused. “Should I? I remember _very clearly_ that last time _someone_ called me at 3am--”   
  
“I’m getting out of this car and letting you have lunch by yourself, you hear me?”   
  
(Doyoung blushes at the memory. Years ago, back when Johnny started calling him bunny and the nickname greatly flustered the younger, he asked his friend to cut it off. Johnny, ever so considerate, stopped it all together for months. Imagine his surprise then, when Doyoung called him, _drunk off his ass_ , crying about never being called bunny anymore? Needless to say, the name stuck afterwards.) 

Doyoung doesn’t find anything useful on Johnny’s gesture during lunch, but it undoes the anxiety and stress anyway -- a superpower he’s come to relate to the older’s stupid dad jokes and full body laughs. They catch up on the nothings of a few days without seeing each other, and Doyoung even manages to pay this time, while Johnny is in the bathroom. 

The grad student insists on dropping him off at his next class, even if it’s across the campus from the Psych building -- exactly the sort of thing Doyoung would've once fought against, embarassed, but learned it's easier to just accept. There's still ten minutes before class starts, so Doyoung leans against the wall next to the door and they stall time, waiting for the professor to appear at the end of the corridor.   
  
Johnny suddenly looks at Doyoung with more seriousness, hesitating like he clearly wants to say something. 

“Spill with it, Seo. My professor will be here any minute.”  
  
Johnny smiles, caught. “It’s just… you know if it really bothers you, I don’t have to do it, you know? Whatever I’m _not_ planning for you. I do it because I enjoy it but Taeyong told me it stresses you out sometimes and I don’t know… it’s not the idea.” 

Doyoung _melts_ . This would be such an easy opportunity for him to tell Johnny to cut it out, but looking at those eyes, so genuinely worried for the way he feels -- he’s convinced, there’s not a single bad bone in this guy’s body. There’s plenty dumb bones, but none of them are inconsiderate, and all of them care _so much_ … how could Doyoung ever break his heart like that? 

“Johnny, no.” He smiles, reaching to hold the older’s hand and blushing at the way his eyes widen a little. “I- they do stress me out sometimes, but it’s because I worry you put too much effort into them when you should be focusing on yourself. Like, I don’t need all of that, you know? I don’t deserve it. But I do appreciate them.” 

“Of course you deserve them, bunny. And that’s for me to decide, isn’t it?” Johnny pouts.   
  
Doyoung sighs, painfully aware of how red his cheeks must be. “Unfortunately.”   
  
“Alright then. I’ll go on with whatever I’m _not_ doing.” He grins dumbly, glancing at the side. “And that’s your professor. See you soon?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Drive safe.” 

Doyoung is put out of his anxious anticipation soon enough -- more specifically, a week later.   
  
It’s not a particularly special day; he had class, then went to the library and worked on his thesis for a few hours before deciding it was probably time to get home and make himself some dinner. He spends the entire way trying to remember if there’s enough groceries to make a fulfilling meal, and by the time he’s climbing the stairs to his building the decision is that he’ll probably just order something in before The Bachelor comes on.   
  
The apartament is surprisingly quiet when he walks in, as usually at this time Jungwoo and Taeyong would’ve camped out at the couch waiting for Doyoung, but he figures they might've went out to get more wine, a practical necessity on their viewing sessions. He craves for a hot shower, and after dropping his bag and shoes besides the door, drags his body all the way to his room.   
  
The first thing he notices when he opens the door to his room are the eggs.   
  
There are colorful easter eggs _everywhere._ All over Doyoung’s floor.   
  
The second thing is the huge, human sized Bunny plushie sitting on his bed. It’s cute, but also a little scary in how it’s staring right at him with it’s blue, plastic eyes.   
  
The last, of course, is Johnny. He’s just standing there, beaming though he’s obviously nervous with how red his cheeks are, holding the world’s largest sign that reads:   
  
“ _Doie, I would be very HOPPY if my BUNNY went to Prom with me, and I promise you we’ll have an EGGccelent time.”_

He has no words.   
  
Johnny has one. “Prom?” 

“How did you even get this many eggs?” Doyoung asks, half an hour later. “It’s February!”

Of course, Doyoung said yes. A completely dumbfounded, followed by “ _you’re absolutely insane_ ” yes, but an yes nonetheless. Taeyong and Jungwoo came out of hiding one second later, phones in hand recording the entire thing, and insisted on having them take pictures together and everything. 

They could only be convinced to move to the living room and stop with the kissy faces once Doyoung suggested everyone helped to clean up, in which case suddenly they just could _not_ miss the first ten minutes of The Bachelor. Johnny stayed, of course, with his dopey smile and out of place giggles, like he can not believe Doyoung said yes; like they’re actually teenagers. It’s so, _so_ endearing. 

Doyoung still can’t fully process that Johnny is actually trying to recreate _prom_ for him. He sort of wants to slap some sense into him. He sort of wants to kiss him as well. 

“Some of them are plastic, but I had Irene from the lab help me make the rest. I’m pretty sure she think we’re dating now.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Donghyuck told me months ago everyone at the lab thinks we’re dating Johnny. She ain’t special.”   
  
Seeing the older blush is a tiny victory in the sea of fluster he causes Doyoung. The senior takes it with a grin. 

“Does this prom has a date? A location? Other people?” Doyoung asks, glancing at his bag and realizing he’ll be eating chocolate for a month unless he starts giving this out like the _actual_ easter bunny. 

“Yes, next Saturday.” Johnny smiles. “Jaehyun’s studio. And of course it has other people! All our friends were invited.”  
  
Doyoung narrows his eyes. “So everyone really was involved in this except me.”

“You know me, I have to get validation before the real thing.” Johnny smiles. “And I’ll tell you, _everyone_ thought it was a good idea this time.”

 _Of course they did_ , Doyoung thinks. They probably saw it as the golden opportunity of getting the two of them on a date, while getting a free party out of it as well. 

“What if I had another commitment that day?” Doyoung crosses his arms, teasing. “What would you do?”

Johnny snorts. “As if you ever do anything without any of us.”  
  
Doyoung scoffs, called out. “I could have a date!”

That catches Johnny off guard; the older whips his head up. “A-are you looking for a date?” 

Now it’s Doyoung’s turn to become flustered, not expecting such a serious reaction out of the joke. God, this is stupid. “Of course not. It was a hypothetic. I _could_ have one!”

Johnny’s shoulders relax. “You _don’t_ , though?”

“Well, I do now.” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Aren’t you my prom date?”

Johnny smiles like he just won the lottery. “Yeah, I am.” 

Doyoung lets his body fall deeper into Suh’s furry stomach, taking advantage of the warmth. 

Not the _actual_ Suh, of course. The giant bunny plushie Suh, as named by Johnny himself after much insistence. Doyoung swore he would _never_ call it that, but has been doing it behind his back ever since. Taeyong has been sworn to secrecy, but it’s a matter of time since the boy run it’s mouth to his best friend. 

Right now, he has Jungwoo and Taeyong running around his room trying to get inside their own suits; Doyoung has been waiting for the one shared bathroom to empty enough so he can get his hair done for the last 30 minutes or so, but no luck so far. Apparently, even though the idea was intended as something _for_ Doyoung, it was quickly taken over by the entire group: everyone is excited for their own mini re-do at a high-school Prom, getting their own dates and everything. Jungwoo even did his own promposal to Jaehyun, though the younger blushes denials on details about it whenever asked (which likely means Doyoung wouldn’t want to know anyway), and Yuta and Taeyong have already made plans to coordinate the colors of their ties and everything. 

It was an interesting week following the Saturday decided for the “Prom”; while at first Doyoung was infinitely amused by all the planning involved and the way he watched his friends running around to get things done behind his back, eventually the adrenaline of being asked started to run out and be replaced by the nerves of having Johnny texts every morning on his phone with a countdown for their “prom date”. 

(Doyoung is not sure if it’s a _date_ or a date. Jungwoo laughed at his face when he asked.) 

Doyoung planned on getting himself ready on his own, much more efficient that way, but of course Jungwoo invited himself to his place and Taeyong lives there and wouldn’t be satisfied to keep his mess to his own room. The both of them are collectively more excited about it than Doyoung, which is just to say the boy is still too anxious to fully get in the experience. 

“Doyoung, c’mon, someone has to do your hair.” Taeyong says exasperatedly like he hasn't been hogging the mirror space. 

“That _someone_ is _me_.” Doyoung scoffs. 

“No it’s not, you’re going to do something boring with it.” Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Sit down and let me do the work.”   
  
He tries to fight it, but the clock is running out and unless he wants to go with his hair wet like a dog, it's better to just accept the offer. He sits down on the bed, resigned, and lets Taeyong blow dry and style his hair until it’s standing up, styled perfectly. 

“Look at you!” Jungwoo whistles while Doyoung fixes his suit. “This is the look of a guy ready to climb his friend like a tree.”

“God, shut up.” Doyoung rolls his eyes. He will admit that he cleaned up well -- nothing like the sweaters and jeans he wears on day to day basis, or the stained hoodie Johnny has seen him on way too many times this week because he forgot to do laundry. 

Doyoung even puts on some perfume -- it only makes sense that he smells as good as he looks. Maybe it’s all the hyping from his best friends, but the idea of Johnny seeing him like this makes his stomach flutter in nerves and anticipation at the same time. He truly feels like a teenager right now, so at least Johnny got that part of prom right. 

Their three dates are picking them up together, and while the idea of renting a limo was floated around for a while, Doyoung vetoed that very quickly because there’s no way he would let them spend that much money on this. As it often happens when both Johnny and Yuta are involved together, they’re quite late, enough that Jungwoo starts whining about getting an Uber and going there himself _or_ opening one of the many boxed wines Taeyong keeps on the fridge. 

Eventually though, the doorbell finally rings. Taeyong rushes to glance in the peephole, and once he concludes it’s the three stooges, opens the door. “Finally decided to grace us with your presence?”  
  
“Johnny here wouldn’t leave until the decoration was _perfect_ .” Yuta rolls his eyes, finally looking at his boyfriend properly. “You look lovely babe.”   
  
Jaehyun is already after Jungwoo as well, but Doyoung’s attention is quickly taken by the tall man wearing a black tuxedo and smiling shyly at him. Johnny looks impressive like this, his built making him look even more like a model or a movie star, and Doyoung is even more painfully aware of how attracted he is to this guy, who right now is staring at him just as intensely. 

“Somehow I imagine you did not look this good on your actual high school prom.” Doyoung teases, eager to break the tension and ease the blush on his cheeks away. Johnny is looking at him like he’s seeing him for the first time, and it’s more than the senior is ready to take. 

“You’re right, but I didn’t have such a cute date to impress, did I?” Johnny says smoothly, catching the younger by surprise. 

If that’s how the thing is going to go, then maybe he should just turn around and--

“You look amazing Doie, by the way.” Johnny declares, a breathless laugh. 

Doyoung narrows his eyes at him. “It’s too early to be this charming, Seo.” 

Johnny laughs then, open and just a little embarrassed. That’s when Doyoung notices he’s holding something in his left hand, behind his back. 

“What’s that?”  
  
“Oh, this?” Johnny pulls away, and Doyoung realises he’s holding something floral. “It’s a buttonhole.”   
  
“Oh?” Doyoung raises his eyebrows.   
  
“Y-you don’t have to wear it.” Johnny rushes to say. He’s blushing, and Doyoung can’t help but smile. “I just thought you might not be comfortable with a corsage, so I got both of us buttonholes.”

It’s a very delicate flower, pink with tiny petals and arranged with greens leaves around. Doyoung has never seen one like this before. “Which flower is it?”  
  
“It’s an Aster.” Johnny says softly. “It symbolizes patience.” 

Doyoung’s cheeks are hot, but he smiles, nodding. “Put it on for me, then.”   
  
Johnny delicately pins it on Doyoung’s jacket, and then offers for the younger to do the same for him. 

“I’m going to shed a tear at how adorable you are.” Yuta coos, ruining the moment.   
  
Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Are we going or what? We need to take the pictures before the sun goes down.”   
  
“Look at him, all excited now that he has his date!” Taeyong teases. “But he’s right, I didn’t spend this long on my hair not to get a billion pictures.” 

Johnny grabs Doyoung’s hand delicately as they go down the elevator, and doesn’t let go the entire drive to the nearby park. It's a ongoing effort of relaxing and letting go of the nerves building up on his throat, only to enjoy how good it feels to have his friend’s thumb rubbing over the back of his hand fondly. 

Everyone stares at them like they're insane, taking pictures on suits and tuxedos in the middle of a nearby park in February. It's just one of those things though, where you're having so much fun with your friends, you couldn't care less about how it looks -- they make sure to recreate as many pictures from everyone's _actual_ proms as they can, and then of course, there's plenty of couple ones as well. Johnny backhugs Doyoung on the typical prom pose, but they can't miss the opportunity of taking a few silly ones, pretending to be secret spies and CIA agents. 

They ask some a couple of high school students to take pictures of all of them together, and when Doyoung scrolls through it afterwards, he can't help but smile brightly at how well they come out, laughing together and having fun. It's one of those memories he's sure he'll treasure for years afterwards. 

They go for dinner on their favorite steakhouse, a place that they can only afford for special occasions such as birthdays or, in this case, prom. Their waiter asks about the fancy outfits and Yuta is utterly shameless in saying they’re going to their own Queer Prom, to which they get a weird look and later a request to see ID’s when they order beers to go with the steaks. 

“How are you enjoying your prom experience so far Doyoung?” Jaehyun asks. “To your expectations?” 

“Well, we haven’t made it to the actual thing yet.” He answers, sipping his beer. “But I’m enjoying myself. Perhaps Johnny deserves rights after all.”   
  
“Watch Johnny find out, twenty years from now, that Doyoung isn’t married yet.” Jungwoo snorts. “He’ll plan an entire _platonic_ wedding for them.”

“Bold of you to assume they won’t be married with three kids by then.” Yuta points out. 

Everyone at the table laughs, and Doyoung finds himself sinking deeper into his seat. He’s used to this kind of teasing -- him and Johnny are an easy target in their group, both as the only singles and with whatever they have going on, but still. Doyoung is so on edge with everything tonight that right now, it takes everything in himself not to kick his friends chins from under the table. 

“Do you guys want dessert?” Johnny changes the subject, flicking a crumpled napkin in Yuta’s direction.  
  
“ _Noo_ , let’s go!” Taeyong whines. “I want to get drunk! And dance!”

“I guess you’re the one getting your shoes thrown up in tonight Yuta.” Jaehyun snorts, earning a slap from his friend. 

The drive to Jaehyun's apartament is a mess -- Jaehyun and Johnny are the only one who passed on the beers at the restaurant, therefore the drivers, but it's hard to focus on the road when everyone else in the car is a noisy mess. The building where Jaehyun lives is a fairly nice one, rent obviously paid by his well off parents, and Doyoung giggles in embarassment at the way the doorman stares at them, dressed in tuxedos, going up to the apartament at 9pm. 

Once they're at the doorstep to the apartament, Johnny takes place with a hand on the doorknob. He smiles at them, obviously proud. "Gentleman, after much anticipation, I finally welcome you all to our very own Queer Prom." 

He swings the door open, and Doyoung feels his breath go short. 

Saying they've done a great job on the decoration is an understatement -- all the furniture for the studio has been moved fo the side, leaving a wide space in the middle for them to dance in. The ceiling has mirror balls hanging, really making it seem like a dance floor, and everywhere Doyoung's eyes look, he can see all sorts of pride decoration, rainbows and colors on every available surface. He can't imagine how much work and time was put into this, especially with their own busy lives.

“Guys, this looks _actually_ great.” Doyoung declares with a breathless laugh. “Seriously! Who did all this?”

“Johnny did around 70%, I did 20% and the rest did the other 10%.” Jungwoo explains, hugging Doyoung's side before moving away. "Jae deserves thanks as well, because his apartment was basically useless for a week." 

Doyoung eyes find Johnny's, shaking his head. “I _told you_ not to do too much, Johnny.”   
  
“And I told you I would be the judge of that.” Johnny grins back. 

Jaehyun gets the music going, and Johnny finally pulls the drinks out of the fridge: beer, tequila and the classic sugary red punch that he makes sure _everyone_ tries at least one cup of -- it's disgusting, but also addicting, and Doyoung finds himself coming back to it more than once during the night.   
  
Doyoung doesn’t remember the last time all of them had fun together like this -- the thing with having friends from different ages and at separate years in graduation, is that they’re getting to a point in their lives in which each of them are doing their own thing and it’s becoming harder and harder to schedule nights out to drink and let loose. There was a point in their lives where all Doyoung had to do on a Friday night was knock on Taeyong’s door to find out where they were going, and there was always _something_ to do and regret later, but right now they’re all too tired or too busy for that. 

This is a welcomed break in routine, and even if it’s just the six of them getting tipsy and dancing to 2000’s hip-hop hits in Jaehyun’s living room, it’s definitely more than enough. He figures that if prom is supposed to be a landmark of growing up, this is the right time for it too. 

Taeyong is the first to get drunk, as expected, and as per his usual, the boy hugs and gives all of them wet kisses on the cheek followed by touching, sappy declarations of his undying love. He also tearfully declares that he _“really really wishes you two get together soon because I adore the both of you so much but not as much as you adore each other_ . _”_ , and that’s when they decide it’s time to cut him off the fruity punch. 

Jungwoo follows right after, but his drunken self is mostly just a more hyper version of himself. He dances wildly, twerking and grinding all over a blushing Jaehyun, and then he and Yuta grab chairs and decide to pull sensual strip tease performances to Britney Spear’s Gimme More. 

Johnny doesn’t leave Doyoung’s side for most of the night -- they dance together, nothing they haven’t done before, but it’s especially thrilling to have his arms around the older’s neck as they move tonight. The older whispers jokes on his ears when their friends pull stupid stunts, and they laugh to the sound of Bruno Mars’ latest hits. 

At some point, Johnny pulls away for a minute to talk to Jungwoo, and Doyoung only understands why when, not but five minutes later, the younger stands precariously on Jaehyun’s coffee table and speaks over the loud music. 

“Everyone!” He practically shouts, and Jaehyun lowers the sound of the music. “Thanks boo. As I was saying, _everyone_. It’s time to announce the Prom Court.” 

Doyoung feels himself get red before it even happens, and he wants to pinch Johnny’s side. 

“As you all know, there was intense competition this year. Jung Jaehyun, who already looks like a prince. Me, practically _made_ to wear a crown. Lee Taeyong, loved by all. Nakamoto Yuta who’s… well, he wasn’t really on the run but it’s ok, he tried.”   
  
“Hey!” Yuta protests as everyone else laughs, and Jungwoo continues as if a tuxedo jacket didn’t just get thrown in his direction. 

“But in the end, no one else could’ve won but our very own Yeti giant Johnny Seo, and our lovely, perfect grumpy twink Kim Doyoung.”   
  
Everyone cheers as Doyoung rolls his eyes, and they’re quickly shoved to take their place by the coffee table (not on it, as they’re sure it wouldn’t hold their collective weight). Jaehyun shows up with two plastic crowns, and Jungwoo places it on his head with all the due reverence -- Yuta is filming everything, of course, and Doyoung can only hope this isn’t making to anyone’s Instagram stories. 

“And I crown you King and King of prom! You may now kiss the king!”

“Jungwoo!” They both exclaim at the same time, glaring at their friend. 

“Just thought I would try.” 

Of course, a million pictures get taken, and then it’s time for the obligatory first slow dance. Kelly Clarkson’s A Moment Like This starts playing, and Doyoung immediately bursts into laughter when Johnny embraces his waist and they meet eyes. 

“I have a feeling this election was manipulated.” He smiles softly, just for the two of them. 

“I’ll have you know it was not. I actually made ballots and everything!” Johnny defends himself, and Doyoung believes him. Their friends _would_ pull something like this. 

It's a weird feeling -- the song is so tacky and Doyoung's skin itch to crack jokes about it and completely break the mood, but he knows he shouldn't. Not when his heart is hammering so fast at having Johnny pressed up so closed to him, both swaying softly. The older’s eyes on him are so tender and warm, Doyoung can’t stand holding the gaze -- he lays his cheek on Johnny’s shoulder instead, pressing even closer and enjoying the moment. 

I Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith cues up rights after, and now Doyoung feels like he _has_ to make a comment on Johnny’s terrible taste for slow jams. It's the moment he pulls away and lifts up his head though, where he meets Johnny's eyes, that he feels his mouth go dry. Johnny is much closer than he expected, so much so that their noses are touching and he can feel the older's exhale on his lips. Doyoung's mind blanks out. 

“Doie,” Johnny whispers. “If I kissed you now,”

Doyoung doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t dare a single breath. 

“Would that be ok?” 

Doyoung’s fingers on Johnny’s shoulders tighten, and he nods, small. “ _Fuck_ , yes.” 

Johnny’s lips tilt a little at the curse, but Doyoung has no time to be embarrassed before the older moves forward and suddenly, their lips are touching and they’re kissing. 

It’s a sweet kiss. Johnny’s mouth taste like the awful red punch, but his lips are plush and soft and Doyoung is almost hesitant in how he lets himself relax into the older’s arms. Steven Tyler’s voice is screaming in the background but all the senior’s mind can focus is the way Johnny is kissing him like they have all the time in the world, like this haven’t been years in the coming. There’s no rush, only passion and devotion in the way the kiss deepens and their tongues takes over. 

It’s tender, like any rushed movement can break the moment, but Doyoung feels every knot of nerves and anxiety slowly get undone by every touch of their tongues and lips. He loves how Johnny holds him closer by the waist, tight but not suffocating, and the senior takes small satisfaction in the shiver that runs Johnny’s skin when he plays on the hairs at his nape. 

The kiss breaks naturally as the song ends, turning into soft pecks that become shy giggles into each other’s mouth. They once again become aware of their surroundings , and Doyoung feels his cheek burn on the knowledge that every one of their friends saw that. 

As if on cue, Jungwoo screeches. “Leave some room for Jesus, the two of you!”

"Shut up, Jungwoo!" Yuta shouts back. "You'll ruin it!"

It serves them well -- doing this in front of this people, after all this time, it's practically asking to hear about it for years on end. 

Doyoung buries his head on Johnny’s chest, making himself smaller than he is, and the older hugs him tightly. “On the risk of stating the obvious, I love you, you know?”

Doyoung’s heart does a backflip at the words, and he only _half_ hates how much he wants to squeal right now. All he allows himself is a dopey smile though, the type he couldn’t hide even if tried, as he rubs his cheeks on the older’s shirt. “I- Me too. I love you.”

Johnny lets out a sigh in relief, holding Doyoung even closer. "Do you think we took too long?" 

Doyoung places a kiss right where Johnny's heart is. "I think some things are worth waiting for. Some mountains will move themselves, if you just give it time."

He feels how Johnny nods against his head, and the kiss he places at the crown of his head afterwards. “We should talk about this tomorrow, when we’re not tipsy.”

“Yeah.” Doyoung nods against his chest. “But right now…”

He’s way too prideful to ask, of course, but when the senior pulls away to look up at him like _that,_ Johnny understands, like he always does. The smiles he gives him is just like he's always done, devoted and dripping in affection, and Doyoung is painfully aware of how much and how little has changed. “Of course, bunny. All the kisses you want.”

He dips down, and Doyoung’s heart soars. 

**Author's Note:**

> ("Isn't losing your virginity also a prom tradition?" Doyoung asks later, way more intoxicated than expected. 
> 
> "Neither of us are virgins, Doyoung." Johnny indulges him. 
> 
> "I can think of at least one way you're a virgin, big guy." Doyoung smirks, hands sneaking all the way down....
> 
> "Alright, time to sleep!") 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnkun)


End file.
